my_twd_ogfandomcom-20200213-history
Going Back
"Going Back" is the second episode of the first season of The Walking Dead. It is the second episode of the series overall. Plot A small group goes on a run after finding out they're out on food and is attacked by a threat opposed to walkers. Someone is left behind. Sypnosis After a small panic with the topic of food, Ryan decides to into the city to find supplies. He takes with him Tate, Arthur, James, Josh, and Danielle. Tate and Louie argues that it would be a bad idea to take most of the able bodied people, but Ryan contradicts them, saying that being in the city will require a lot of help to survive. That night, Cassidy and Tate discuss whether Ryan's leadership is for the best of everyone. Cassidy tells Tate that he would be a much better leader, to which Tate agrees to. That night, they sleep together. The next morning, while packing for the run, Louie talks to Zack about it being a bad idea to take most of the able bodied people. He gets Zack to talk to Ryan about it, but Ryan just promises Zack he will be fine. Zack tries telling Ryan that's not what he is worried about, but Ryan kisses him and gets in the car. Arthur tries convincing Josh he doesnt have to go, but Josh replies saying he always has Arthur's back. Louie talks to James about staying at the camp, but James assures Louie that Ryan is right, and that nothing will happen to the group on the run. They get in the car and drive off. As the group arrives at the city, they decide to split up into 2 groups and then meet up at the big tank in the center of the city. James, Josh and Danielle scavenge for food while Ryan, Tate, and Arthur look for weapons and any other supplies that can be considered useful. James, Josh and Danielle find a grocery store, but while raiding the place, Josh is seemingly kidnapped while the others aren't looking. When James and Danielle try to escape the store to save Josh, they are trapped inside by walkers after Josh's abductor shoots his gun, drawing walkers over to the store. Ryan, Tate and Arthur find a police station and are nearly killed by walkers until they are saved by gunshots. They look in the direction that it came from and see three people outside, Josh with them, binded and gagged. Back at the grocery store, James and Danielle try to stop the walkers from getting in by covering the doors with furniture. From behind the counter, Danielle finds a secret entrance. Ryan, Tate and Arthur follow the three people (named Fernando, Victor, and Martin) to their base. There, they meet their leader, who demands half of everything they have, threatening to kill Josh if they don't. While arguing, Hector, an old man, comes out, and in all the confusion, sees the group as nice people and invites them in. James and Danielle argue about whether or not they should go into the entrance. Danielle thinks it's a good idea since there is nowhere else to go, and James argues that it might lead them straight to walkers. Just then, the walkers outside break through the windows and doors, attacking James and forcing him to follow Danielle into the entrance. They climb down a ladder and realise they are in a sewer system. Hector shows the group around, and even releases Josh for them, but is reprimanded by a woman named Maria for trusting others too easily. She then ushers the group out, but is stopped by Fernando, who still wants half of their supplies. When they refuse, Fernando grabs Arthur and pulls a gun to his head. As a result, Josh pulls his gun out and shoots Fernando in the chest. Everyone starts shooting their guns, injuring many, and attracting walkers over, who kill members like Victor, Martin, Maria and Hector. Our group manages to escape. James and Danielle are attacked in the sewers but safely make it out. They get out and meet the others by the tank. While looking at what they have, Tate wanders off and encounters a horse of walkers. The group escape but, in the process, lose Tate. When they get to the car, they realise he is gone and Ryan pproclais they are going back to save him. The horse of walkers swarm the tank and, inside of it, is Tate, alive. Cast Starring James Ryan Zack Danielle Vicky Tate Co-Starring Louie Arthur Sophie Cassidy Josh Deaths Fernando Victor Martin Hector Maria Trivia Walking Dead Episodes Season 1: Outbreak , Going Back, Episode 3, False Sense, Never The Same, Try Season 2: Accidental, Episode 2, Episode 3, Episode 4, Episode 5, Episode 6, The Barn, Encounters, Episode 9, Returns, Episode 11, Beside The Dying Fire